Tall Shadow Thunder READ DESCRIPTION
by sparkflight
Summary: okay guys, I know Tall shadow is waaay too old for Thunder. but, I just like the way they look together so I made a new version where Tall Shadow is a couple moons younger than Thunder, and where thunder has a crush on her. also, there still in the pine forest, but Wind Runner and Gray Wing are the leaders instead of Tall Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Gray Wing licked his paw and drew it across his forehead. "thunder!" he exclaimed. "get in here!"

the muscular orange tom hurried inside the elders den. "what is it?!" he gasped.

his kin laughed and nudged his shoulder. "calm down, youngster. I just wanted to tell you a story!"

Thunder's eyes lit up in panic. he _really_ didn't want to get sucked into a tale that probably wasn't half true. "umm... sorry Gray Wing, but.. I don't exactly have time right now-

his uncle gave him a reproving look.

the elderly tom straightened up. "fine, fine. but at least get some hunting done."

Thunder nodded in relief. he stepped out of the den, glad that Gray Wing was letting him off the hook.

right when he reached the prey heap, a sweet scent wafted over him, and as he looked around, he understood why.

Tall Shadow walked into camp, carrying a plump rabbit. he admired her bright green eyes and sleek glossy pelt. as soon as she put the rabbit down, she walked over to moon shadow, who was lying down near Cloud Spot's den. he had layed a scrawny shrew in front of him, and he looked ready to devour it when his sister came over. "want some?" he asked. she shook her head. "I'll get a mouse." Thunder picked up the rabbit that she had caught, bringing it over to wind runner. he dropped it at his leader's paws, still watching Tall Shadow. he could still smell her sweet scent of pine trees and dew grass.

"thunder? thunder!" Wind Runner exclaimed. "stop day dreaming! either go hunting, or get something to eat!"

the young tom stumbled over his huge paws and padded to the camp entrance, nearly bumping into Tall Shadow. "Hey Thunder!" the cheery young she-cat meowed. "want some prey?"

"actually, I was just about to go hunting," thunder told her. "great! can I come?" Tall Shadow asked.

"sure!" the orange tom replied. the two set of into the pine forest.

tall shadow's dark fur brushed against Thunder's. his heart thumped faster.

"so, where are we going to hunt?" she exclaimed, breaking the silence. "I was thinking fourtrees!"

Thunder nodded enthusiasticly. sounds great! I haven't been there for a while.

as they kept on walking, the air got colder and colder as the sky got darker and darker. finally, they reached the large clearing where the four great oaks stood. Tall Shadow's bright green eyes flashed in the darkness. "It's too dark to hunt now," she mewed disapointedly. "and too late to travel back. we'll have to spend the night here!"

the young tom shrugged and replied,

"well, I suppose we could hunt in the morning! we'll just have to steer clear of clear sky's territory."

the two started building a nest, ripping moss from tree trunks and then shoving it together to form a large pile. they dug a small hole and then layed the moss in it.

thunder yawned and climbed into the shallow hole. he regreted not eating anything from the prey heap before he set out; his belly growled like a monster on the thunderpath. suddenly, he realized he couldn't smell Tall shadow anymore; his belly filled with dread as he imagined what terrible things could've happened to her-

"hey, thunder! I'm back!" Tall Shadow exclaimed, laying a vole at his paws. I caught this running at the edge of the clearing, and I figured you would be pretty hungry."

she crawled into the nest, turning around three times before settling down, her black, shiny fur murging with his orange pelt. Thunder's heart beat even faster as he felt her warmth. the she-cat snuggled closer to him, and as thunder closed his eyes the last thing he remembered was Tall Shadow's sweet scent wreathing around him, putting him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder yawned as he crawled out of the nest. Tall shadow was still sleeping; he decided not to wake her since she had brought him some prey last night. he owed her one.

he stumbled over his paws as he headed out of fourtrees, a cool wind ruffling his fur. as Thunder padded through the forest, he picked up the scent of Clear Sky and Star Flower. his heart lurched as he imagined the beautiful she-cat's emerald gaze and the last words she had said to him,

 _we were never meant to be together, Thunder._

"well, the prey oughtta lay down at your paws, the way your standing there." a sarcastic mew sounded from behind him. Thunder whipped around and looked into Tall Shadow's bright green eyes, his voice stuck in his throught as he realized they reminded him so much of Star Flower. "I-I was going to catch you some prey..." his voice drifted off. the she-cat's gaze sparkled with mischeif. "gotcha!" she exclaimed.

thunder rolled his eyes and laughed. "C'mon, we're supposed to be hunting."

by the time they got back to camp, the fresh-kill they had caught consisted of four mice, three squirrels and one rabbit. Gorse Fur's eyes lit up as he spotted their catch.

"where have you been?! you look as if you caught the entire forest's worth of prey!" the gray tom meowed.

Thunder explained how it had gotten too late and that they had had to stay over night at fourtrees. "we would've come back earlier, but the walk last night tired us out," he murmured.

Wind Runner padded up beside her mate. "well, we're pleased that you've brought back prey.." she mewed, eyeing the rabbit. the she-cat had grown plump since she had joined the clan, obviously enjoying the warmth and comfort of a group. but even though she sometimes ate more than other cats, no one could question her leadership abilities.

Tall Shadow saw Wind Runner's expression and clamped her mouth down on the Rabbit's neck. she hauled it over to a shady spot under a pine tree before sitting down beside it.

"wanna share?" she asked thunder. the tom laughed. "well, I suppose we should get rid of it before Wind Runner has a chance..."

the pretty black she-cat butted his head. "show some respect!" she exclaimed, but her eyes shown with amusement.

the two sat down, their fur brushing against eachother's.

Thunder dropped a squirrel at Gray Wing's paws. "did you catch this?" the gray tom asked, raising an eyebrow. Thunder shook his head.

"Tall Shadow then," he murmured. "I'm glad to see you spending time with another she-cat after..."

"star flower," the orange tom finished.

"listen," Gray Wing mewed, "if she couldn't see how much you really cared about her, then she wasn't worth it. you need to move on, find someone new." his head gestured outside. Tall Shadow seems to have caught your eye lately- and from what I can tell, the feeling is mutual."


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder's back warmed in the sun. he purred with delight as Tall Shadow padded up to him, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek and entertwining his tail with hers as she sat down. his mate's sweet pine scent drifted into his nose, her eyes sparkling with fondness.

"hunting?" she mewed. the tom nodded and got to his paws. Thunder swiftly padded across the camp, excited to be going out. he hadn't visited the forest in a while- he and Tall Shadow had been to wrapped up in each other to go hunting. he was glad that the two of them had finally aknowledged that they had feelings for each other, but he longed to eat something that he had caught, not something that a clanmate had worked hard for only to give it to him.

"wait up!" Tall Shadow panted, clearly out of breath as she tried to catch up with him.

"what's wrong?" Thunder asked.

"I'll tell you when we go hunting," she mewed, slowly padding out of camp. Thunder followd his mate, his mind scouring the possibilities.

 _what if she's sick? with greencough! or... or what if she is in love with another cat? what if Moon Shadow told her that she shouldn't trust me?! what if-_

"I'm assuming your wondering what's going on," Tall Shadow meowed, as Thunder nodded.

"well..." his mate started, "the truth is, I'm expecting your kits!"

Thunder's eyes widened. "k-kits?" he stuttered. the she-cat nodded, her eyes shining with joy. the tom purred and licked the fur between her ears. but in his head he couldn't erase an image of Star Flower's glowing, beautiful face shining in the moonlight. _how will I take care of my own kits?_ he thought. I'm _barely twelve moons old! Gray Wing is old enough to be my Father, and even_ he _doesn't have his_ _own_ _kits yet!_

"thunder?" Tall Shadow mewed. "a-aren't you happy?"

"of course! why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

Tall Shdow's eyes narrowed. "maybe because you don't love me as much as you say!" she growled. "I bet you wish I was Star Flower!"

"don't be ridiculous, of course I love you!" Thunder told her. but his mate had already walked away.

the orange, muscular tom sighed. he definatley loved Tall Shadow, but he couldn't Stop from imagining a sleek, ginger head and the Words that could come from her mouth;

 _they were supposed to be_ our _kits, Thunder!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder dropped his prey at Gorse Fur's paws. his eyes drooped with exhaustion and his tail dragged along the ground, gathering dust every where he went.

the older tom's eyes gleamed as he caught sight of the Thunder's squirrel. he bent down his head to take a bite, then stopped as he realized the tabby tom's expression.

"what's wrong, Thunder?" Gorse Fur meowed. "you should be happy! Tall Shadow's kits are on the way, and there hasn't been a report on clear sky's group in several sunrises!"  
the young cat dropped down beside Gorse Fur and shook his pelt. "thats just it," he replied. "how am I supposed to be a father, when I can barely take care of myself? and with the other group taunting us, who knows what world my kits will grow up in?"

 _of_ _course_ , _there_ _was_ _also_ _Star_ _Flower..._

suddenly, Gray Wing burst out of the nursery. "Cloud Spots!" the gray tom exclaimed. "come quick! Tall Shadow's kits are coming!"

thunder's anger dissapeared and was replaced by worry. "but they aren't due for a moon and a half!"

the tom shook his head. "they won't wait any longer," he meowed, stepping out of the way as Cloud Spots dashed into the nursery, but reclaimed his space when Thunder tried to go in. "give her space," he mewed sternly. then, in a softer voice he added,

"and relax. she's not the first queen to kit early!"

the orange tabby groaned and began to pace outside of the bramble den.

 _what if she doesn't make it? what if the kits don't make it?! oh, starclan, let them be alright!_

Wind Runner burst out of the nurserey. "thunder!" she exclaimed. come see your-"

the tom shoved her out of the way and anxiously padded into the den. he was greeted by Tall Shadow's eyes, wich had once been brimmed with anger and hurt; but now all that Thunder could find was love.

he looked down at the nest, and spotted four mewling, tiny kits. just the sight of them made the tom's heart ache with affection.

"two tome and two she-cats!" Cloud Spots exclaimed. "you'll have yourself a handful!"  
"they're the most beautiful thing in the world, aren't they, Thunder?" his mate murmured. he nodded his head and realized that they're was no feeling like this, seeing his own kits for the first time. and as he looked once more into Tall Shadow's bright green eyes, knowing that this was where he belonged.

Cloud Spots nudged a poppy seed towards Tall Shadow. "you need to rest," he mewed.

"but the kits-" the queen protested.

Thunder lifted his head. "He's right. you need your sleep, and the kits will be fine!"

Tall Shadow reluctantly took the seed and closed her eyes; her mate observed the kits once more, making sure that they were sleeping peacefully.

one had dark and glossy fur like his mother, and another had amber-colored fur that fluffed up around his head and made him look like a lion. Their two sisters were equally adorable; one looked lie a tiny copy of thunder with Tall Shadow's bright green eyes, while the last, tiniest kit had the most beautiful tortishell coat. Their father silently thought of names for them; Gray Wing had told him about the tradition of naming kits after the first thing that their mothers saw when they were first born. at the time, he had thought of it as a touching, memorable way to name a kit. but now, as a father to his own children, it seemed lie it robbed him from being able to name at least one. after all, these were not just Tall Shadow's kits, they were his as well. and without a thought of Star Flower in his head, he nuzzled his mates head and let his eyelides drop.


End file.
